Role Reversal
by Misstress Jay
Summary: Daikari. Slight mention of Kenkeru. Every relationship needs a change of pace to make it interesting, right? For Hikari and Daisuke, they learn that pain is a form of pleasure in itself. Well, Daisuke will, anyway. [Femdom][Crossdressing][Pegging][Lemon]


**Title:** Role Reversal

 **Characters** : Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako

 **Pairings:** Hikari/Daisuke (Hisuke/Daikari), slight mentions of Ken/Takeru (Kenkeru)

 **Warnings:** Femdom, pegging, crossdressing, humiliation, Lemon

 **AN:** This was written when I realized that Daisuke would be a cute uke even though I think he and Hikari look really cute together. If you don't like the subject material, please don't leave a flame.

* * *

He'd manage to buy what he needed without arousing too much suspicion; guys bought sexy lingerie for their girlfriends all the time, right? Still, when he put those items in front of himself in the mirror he suspected that cute cashier might be onto him.

 _I thought a girl who wasn't Hikari was cute?_ Daisuke thought as he pulled out his wallet. _She's going to want to punish me harder…_

"That'll be 15000 even, please." Said the cute cashier who probably suspected he might have some sort of crossdressing fetish—though after tonight, she might be right.

"Y..yeah." Daisuke stuttered as he gave her his credit card.

"Thank you," she handed his credit card back. "Hope your girlfriend enjoys as much as you do." She smirked

 _You have no idea,_ he thought.

As he walked home he thought he was secured. However, he soon saw a purple-haired girl, who was one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Good afternoon, Daisuke," she happily said.

"H…hello, Miyako," Daisuke was more nervous than when he was talking to the cashier.

"Fancy meeting you here…" her eyes slowly went to his recent purchase, "…with a bag from that lingerie shop."

For a few brief seconds, there was awkward silence. However, she, too, developed a smirk after thinking she knew what was going on. "Oh, are the two love-struck chosen planning to have some fun tonight?"

"Y…yeah. Y…you k…now that it… it was Hikari's i… idea…"

"If by her idea you mean you casually brought it up until she agreed, right" She continued getting on his case.

"T…trust me, Miyako, I would have never thought of something like this." The sad part was that he wasn't lying. "She is the one that put me up to it."

"Well, whatever." She backed up a bit. "Who am I, of all people, to judge two kids who just want to have fun? But like I said earlier, that offer to turn two into three is still on the table."

He probably blushed harder than he had ever blushed before in his life. "You know, you probably might have better luck with Ken and Takeru, since you and Ken used to date." He took this chance to leave.

"It's not like I haven't offered it to them before… But everyone is just so vanilla these days."

The irony was strong here.

* * *

In the Yagami residence Takeru Takashi was patiently waiting for his friend to be done with her bath. When the doorbell rang he answered it, seeing a delivery man.

"Delivery for a Yagami, Hikari." He said.

"She's in the shower. I'll sign for her."

As the blond boy received for the package, he thanked the delivery guy. Walking inside, he saw that Hikari was out of the shower.

"Aw, Hikari." He put the box on the couch. "This just arrived for you…"

Immediately, she blushed. After all, she has only been expecting one thing recently. "Why did that have to arrive right now?" She dashed for the box, holding her towel while doing so. Setting the box inside her room, she came back outside. "I'm so sorry about that. It's just not something I don't want anyone to see."

She honestly did not want anyone to know just what exactly she planned tonight; good girls like her were not into that sort of thing.

"Let me guess, you ordered one of those waifu pillows?" He teased her. "With how weird all us chosen turned out to be, we wouldn't shun you for something like that, Hikari."

"Well even so, I'm just glad it wasn't Taichi who was here, with him being off to college."

"I know. I heard about that one time when you were 12 and how you ordered several of those yaoi dating Sims under his name and he opened up that box in front of your mom."

"He told you about that?" She was blushing harder than ever. "That was over four years ago, why are you just bringing up that you know about that now?"

"No, Daisuke brought it up with Ken last month, who then told both me and Miyako. Then she probably told everyone else." He began giggling.

Hikari changed her attitude from embarrassment to vengeful. "Oh, so it was Daisuke, was it? Well now I have extra reason to be mad tonight." She pushed Takeru out the door. "Tell your boyfriend and Miyako that if they don't forget about that little incident that they'll learn that the absence of light is darkness. And that goes for you, too, blondie."

Takeru hated when she got like this. "Yeah…."

* * *

Daisuke was glad her parents were out of town. As much as he still enjoyed the possibility of getting caught tonight was not one of those nights. Looking at himself in the mirror he examined the lingerie he had bought earlier. The blue panties and bra fit him perfectly, but the see-through nightgown was a bit too short. Though he did not want to admit it, he was kind of excited for tonight, seeing as he never thought he'd do something like this. He would not have time to ponder anymore thoughts, however. Without warning, Hikari came in wearing nothing but the strap-on she had received earlier.

 _Holy shit, that thing is huge…_ Daisuke was having second thoughts, knowing full well that in a few minutes those ten inches would be up his butt. _I probably should have asked Takeru how he prepares himself…_

Hikari wasted no time getting into character. "So you like telling everyone embarrassing stories about me huh, goggle-head?"

"Well, you see…"he was also getting into character.

"And you thought another girl was cute?" She pushed him on the bed, preventing him from escaping by placing her hand heavily on top of his body. "What kind of nasty little slut are you?"

"Please, sir," Daisuke whimpered. "Don't be mad at me…"

"Silence." She commanded, slapping him. "Only answer what you are asked, got it?"

"Yes sir." Though he entered the night with some fear, Daisuke had to admit that it was fun being the girl for once. "I only thought she was cute because…"

"Having inappropriate thoughts about girls, are we?" She grabbed his chest. "I bet you would love it if I brought in another girl for you to go down on, you little harlot."

 _Wow, Hikari is really in character._ Daisuke now knew that there was nothing sexier than an dominant Hikari.

"I'm…I'm just slightly bi-curious." He said in his highest voice possible. "There's nothing wrong with that, right."

"Isn't little Dai-chan forgetting she belongs to me?" She forcefully turned him on his stomach. "Because I think she has."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Daisuke could feel Hikari slipping off his panties.

"I'm about to show my bitch who is boss and who you belongs to."

"Plea…please, you can't."

"Silence." She slapped his bare ass. "If you cry things will be worse for you, got it baby?"

"Yes." Daisuke just prepared himself as Hikari raised his ass up in the air.

"Open wide, Dai-chan."

With that, she rapidly inserted her 10-inch strap-on up the boy's bottom.

"Oh, God, Hikari!" Daisuke was not sure if he was screaming in pleasure or pain; maybe, in both. Either way, the sensation of being violated like that caused him to grasp the bed sheets.

"I said quiet." She commanded as she thrusted herself towards Daisuke. _Wow, nothing is actually happening to me but this already feel better than sex. Daisuke better learn to enjoy this. I can actually feel him giving himself to me._

Feeling the insides of his body being violated by a girl like that, Daisuke knew that this would not be the first time he would be Hikari's sub; if anything, he was hoping this would replace their normal activities. He had given her complete control over him; she could do whatever she wanted to him. Being violated by Hikari he admitted it hurt (even if she used an excessive amount of lubrication, which he would have to thank her for later) but there was pleasure in pain after all. Daisuke only wished he could give her even more control.

"Aww" Daisuke groaned in pleasure.

"My, even though I told you to be quiet you still choose to moan like a little slut," Hikari said, still taking her boyfriend from behind. Reaching down, she reached for Daisuke's panties. Leaning forward, she began messaging his chest. "Since I don't want the neighbors calling the police let's do something about that excessive moaning, shall we?" With his panties in her hand, she stuck them in his mouth, gagging him to prevent him from screaming in pain.

All that was left of Daisuke was several muffled moans.

Here she was—the stereotypical good quiet girl whom no one would suspect anything malicious—ramming a submissive boy under her, gasping and groaning, denying him even eye contact. She was showing him nirvana; she got to watch his body adjusting to a sensation he never felt before. Every thrust she gave was torment; every plunge, joy.

And like never before in his life—with Hikari having mastered the perfect rhythm—he came unlike he's ever cummed before. Never in his life, the boy though, that giving the girl he loved complete control over everything would bring so much joy. She, much like the boy gasping beneath her, enjoyed the new form of hedonism. The girl learned that just giving pleasure was a form in itself.

Pulling out, she removed Daisuke's panty gag. Putting his head on her lap, she caressed the boy's head.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" she had returned back to her good girl self.

All Daisuke could do was enjoy the warmth of her lap as she stroked his hair. "I'm fine, Hikari. Thank you." Even though she had taken him at his most vulnerable, he was enjoying being taken care of by her now.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "I hope I used enough lube, I didn't want to actually hurt you."

"You didn't? Well I was fooled." He laughed.

"It's just a little role-play." She continued comforting him. "Maybe after a few more times I'll purchase a bigger, wider dildo. How about it?"

He smiled. "Yeah, but next time use a little bit less lube. I can still feel my asshole all wet inside."

"I just didn't want to hurt you, Daisuke. Better safe than sorry"

"I know and I'm glad. Just promise me next time that you'll take care of me of like this. And then take care of me some more, I don't think that I'll be walking normally for a while."

He passed out on her lap, knowing full well that he was at her mercy.

"Always," she replied as she, too, decided to sleep with her new toy.

* * *

Two days later back in school Daisuke hated the fact that his butt was still sore. Well, he didn't hate that it was sore so much that he was hobbling all the way to school like that, faltering every time he had to go up or down a step. He just hoped that no one would figure it out.

"My, Daisuke." He recognized that voice as Miyako's. "How did you that limp, if I may ask?"

 _Oh, great, she noticed_. He quickly thought up of an excuse.

"Oh, you know how coach is." He quickly replied. "He made us do several laps of lunges at soccer practice."

"Oh, is that so? Funny, I went to field on Saturday and there was no one there."

"It was a homework assignment…" That was all that he could think up at the moment.

"You know," she quickly glance at Daisuke's buttocks, "I've seen that specific walk somewhere, but I just can't put my hands on where…"

 _How can she guess so damn quickly?_ He thought.

"I know where I recognize that walk." She looked proud of herself. "It's the same walk Takeru developed after he and Ken got together. Now why would you have a similar walk like that, Daisuke?"

"Um…" There was no way he was about to get out of this.

"Don't worry, Daisuke." She patted his head much like Hikari, which was easy for her since she was still taller than him. "You and your boyfriend's secret is safe with me, provided you do me a favor or two."

 _That was fast._ He stood defeated.

As she walked away he was approached by Hikari.

"What's going on, Daisuke?"

"Miyako figured it out…."

"Really? She's really aware of her surroundings. It's almost as if she was there that night."

 _No, she couldn't of have, right?_ He thought. _It was supposed to be our little secret._

"You told her, didn't you, Hikari?" Here he stood, defeated by his knew master.

"Told? Goodness no, Daisuke. I showed her the tape.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed that. I know that Hikari did. Please leave a review and don't forget to add to your favorites if you like it.


End file.
